


Evil

by egosoffire



Series: Ben and Poe -- Young Love. [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Good and Evil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Part 9 in a series of drabbles/ficlets about the pre-canon relationship of Ben Solo and Poe Dameron.Ben and Poe discuss what makes someone evil.





	Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one this go around. I have another to post finished.

“Do you ever feel like you could do something evil?”

Poe turned around in bed, tilting his head to the side to consider Ben’s question. It was strange, but then again, Ben had been acting very strange lately.

“What do you mean by evil?” he asked. “It’s a pretty vague word, Ben.”

“I mean like the things that my grandfather did,” Ben murmured, leaning back against the headboard. His eyes were closed for a brief moment. “My grandfather was...pretty indisputably evil.”

“Well, he did a lot of…” Poe trailed off, incapable of choosing his words delicately. He knew that Ben thought of his grandfather often, the man who had become Darth Vader and terrorized millions. Even though they both acknowledged that horror, he knew Ben felt sympathy for the relative he’d never know, the one who battled darkness his entire life.  “Evil is just hard to define.”

“It is,” Ben conceded. “I just wonder sometimes if it would be possible for me to do the things he did. He had his reasons, in the beginning, and then they just...unraveled.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Poe scooted over in the bed and took both of Ben’s hands in his. He ran his fingers over the soft, delicate skin, trying to soothe his boyfriend’s overactive imagination. “You’re not evil, Ben. You’re not like him, no matter what you’re feeling. You could never hurt someone, first of all. You’re my Ben, the guy who wouldn’t swat a needlebug unless you had to.”

“You have such faith in me,” Ben murmured, leaning over and bridging the gap between their lips. The kiss was surprising, as Ben was rarely the one to initiate physical contact between them. “I wish that I could share it. Maybe I will, though, in time.”

“You will.”

Poe could tell, by the look in his eyes, that Ben wasn’t entirely convinced, but deep inside, he vowed to himself that he would one day convince his boyfriend that he wasn’t evil. He wasn’t.


End file.
